SudoTheWoodo
Sudo قضيب Server contributions This is a list of SudoTheWoodo's server contributions: * Somehow not getting banned - How does he do it? We might never know Media Links Discord ID (As of 11/24/2017) - SudoTheWoodo#1259 Pokédex entries This Pokémon was unavailable prior to Generation II. Generation II Gold Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. Silver It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. Crystal If a tree branch shakes when there is no wind, it's a Sudowoodo, not a tree. It hides from the rain. Stadium 2 Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. Generation III Ruby Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. Sapphire Emerald It mimics a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. But since its forelegs remain green throughout the year, it is easily identified as a fake in the winter. FireRed It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. LeafGreen Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. Generation IV Diamond Despite appearing to be a tree, its body is closer to rocks and stones. It is very weak to water. Pearl It stands along paths pretending to be a tree. If it starts raining, it seems to disappear. Platinum To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. HeartGold Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant. SoulSilver It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. Generation V Black To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. White Black 2 To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. White 2 Generation VI X Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. Y It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining. Omega Ruby Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because its hands remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. Alpha Sapphire Generation VII Sun To avoid attack, it mimics a tree. It will run off if splashed with water, which it hates. Moon Apparently, the larger the green parts of this Pokémon, the more collectors value it. It's a particular favorite among elderly people. Ultra Sun It's so popular with the elderly that there's a magazine devoted to this Pokémon. Fans obsess over the particular length and angle of its arms. Ultra Moon The result of its holding the same pose all the time is arms that have become supple yet strong. Evolution Trivia * Birdman made this Category:Members Category:Pokémon Center Members